


Late Night

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (07/13/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I didn't explain what Jonathan & T'Pol were actually doing in the  
previous stories. I wanted the readers to use their imagination.  
But it may be lot more innocent than you might think. Care to  
guess?  


* * *

"T'Pol?"

"Yes, Mr. Tucker."

"Here?"

"No, not here...there..."

"Is this it?"

"Yes."

"Can I do this?"

"Yes. But please be cautious...It is very sensitive."

"I know, I know. Geez!"

"....."

"Oh shit! I think it's stuck."

"It can not be."

"Yep, it sure is."

"Please, allow me..."

"No, no! You'll break it! That's the only one I got!"

* * *

Captain Archer was on his way to make a late night friendly visit to his first officer. Passing by a hatch to the Jeffries tube, he heard voices. He was puzzled, straining to hear who would be there at this time of the night. Then he recognized them.

* * *

"Oh! You okay T'Pol?"

"Yes...I believe so."

"Sorry, I guess I didn't have a good grip on it."

"If you could kindly remove that thing out of my equipment Commander, we will be fine."

"Okay, okay, Sub-Commander. Mellow out! Let me try again..."

"Stop!!"

"There...it's out."

* * *

Jonathan had heard enough. He burst through the Jeffries tube hatch yelling, "What's going on here!!"

Trip and T'Pol were temporarily taken back by how upset their captain looked. After a moment to contemplate, T'Pol calmly said, "Commander Tucker needed my assistance."

It finally dawned on Trip why Jon might be upset. He chimed in, "Yea...Well, I just wanted to finish recalibratin' the sensor network. Since its Vulcan an' all, I asked T'Pol to help."

Now Jon was embarrassed. Trip recognized his friend's reddened face. He couldn't help himself. He had to tease Jon, especially after all those headaches and sleepless nights he'd suffered last week because of them, so he added sarcastically, "What did you think we were doing?"

"Um...Nothing..." Jon tried to compose himself, "Why are you...doing this...now?" But he wasn't too successful.

Oh, Trip loved it. It's payback time. He got his friend squirming. "Don't you know, Captain? Good engineers never sleep."

"...And why was T'Pol yelling?" ?"Yellin' ? What yellin' ? I don't remember no yellin'." ?"I heard her..." ?"Oh yea, she wanted me to stop from yankin' out my tool. I kinda had it stuck."

T'Pol stood to approach Jon and said, "I did not wish Mr. Tucker to damage the sensor network by incorrectly removing the item. I was attempting to show him the proper way. He can be...impatient at times" She then turned to Trip, "Will you be needing further assistance?'

He tried not to take offence at what T'Pol just said, besides it wasn't everyday you got to goat your captain. Guessing his friend had suffered enough for now, he grinned. "No I think I got it now. Thanks. And T'Pol, sorry I smacked you with my elbow."

Suddenly, Jon felt concerned and looked at T'Pol to see if he could see any injuries. She answered his unspoken question with "I am uninjured." She wondered why Jonathan would be up this late, then remembered their late night date and was more than eager to be leaving. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I have an appointment with Captain Archer." Than she exited the Jeffries tube followed closely by the captain.

* * *

After they left, Trip sigh heavily shaking his head, "Jon got it bad. He's got it real bad." Then he laughed out loud when he realized, "She got it too, just as bad."

* * *

As T'Pol and Jonathan walked towards her quarters, he whispered, "Where did he hit you?"

"My right arm." She said placing her hand on it. "Than I landed on my...posterior."

He tried to stifle his chuckle and placed his hand on the small of her back, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I believe so. Little tender, perhaps."

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"...Yes...Please...But not until we get to my quarters."

He groaned, "You're killing me here."

"Patience, Jonathan," then she halted her steps and asked, "Why were you upset?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist, nudging her to continue their quest, "When you're in love with a beautiful woman, insecurity creeps in every once in a while. Call it human nature."

"I see...Than I will do my best to put a damper on your insecurity."

With those words, they continued on their way, oblivious to anyone who might witness their sweet talks.


End file.
